


Darkness is bliss

by pyre-fyre (The_biotic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki - Freeform, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_biotic/pseuds/pyre-fyre
Summary: You are guarding Lokis cell in a SHIELD facility without knowing who he is. Even if he has never seen you, he starts talking about his sexual encounters to you. Of course he knew you would hear every word in the security room. You made a ritual out of listening to him and later thinking about him in your bed. Until the night, the lights went out…





	1. The night the lights went out

**Author's Note:**

> !! English is not my first language and I do not spell check because I am a lazy bum !! // edit: okay, I tried to spell check this time...  
>  Author: fyre-pyre 
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader (Y/N)
> 
> Warnings: Language, Smut, lovemaking in the dark, kinda maledom, Reader being Loki’d.
> 
> Word Count: 2,2k

The day you started working for SHIELD you thought it would come down to fill out paperwork, staple sheets you don't understand and maybe seeing the avengers on a special festivity. But life does what it does and so you're here, watching the seven monitors in front of you. Each one showing the insides of the seven cells in the facility. When corruption tore SHIELD up, they needed every loyal employee they could find. They put you in this abandoned basement without asking you, so you were more than a little pissed about this whole situation. The worst thing about it was that only two of the seven cells were inhabited. One of the prisoners was the “noisy brat”. You gave him that name after two days of watching over his ass screaming for a personal meeting with “this rich wanker Stark” the whole day. You didn't even need to put on the microphone in his cell. You could hear him through three thick walls of massive steel. The other prisoner was far more interesting. You didn't know his name or what he did. But what you did know was that he was tall, calm and had long black hair that made him the most handsome man you ever saw. Sometimes you caught a glimpse of his blue eyes and you scared your pants off. Not because he looked evil (which he was obviously, imprisoned by SHIELD and all) but because the color was so intense you wanted to see it up close. If the color was anything near the one displayed on your monitor, you would not be able to look away. Sometimes he looked right into the cameralense as if he knew that you were watching over him. It felt like he looked not only into your eyes, but into your soul. And his voice. His voice was made out of pure sexiness.

On the second week you worked in the prison he started talking to you. Or rather talking to himself while looking into the camera. He started talking about how advanced the prisons of his home were compared to this one. Sometimes he told stories about how he tricked his brother into a cell because he put his toy in it. But those were not the stories that made you curious. Every time, before change of shifts, he began telling a story about the women he seduced. He pointed out every detail of his sexual encounters and sometimes he even stopped for a minute, closed his eyes and let out a soft moan before going on. As if he was remembering every second of his promiscuity. And because you were as sex-starved as someone can be, you absorbed every word like a sponge. It made you tremble and shake. Even if you had never seen him in person, just his image on the monitors made thinking of him in your bed at night. You started to anticipate the end of your shift not because you could go home, but because you could go home with a hot wetness between your legs.

It was two hours until the end of your shift when he started again. “Did I already tell you the story of the beautiful Gaetia?” He glimpsed at the camera, the hair fell loose around his sharp face. His beautiful voice immediately got your attention. “She was the love interest of my dear brother. He wanted to prove his worth one night by jumping of a cliff. But she had other plans that night. Plans that involved a very curious tongue and silk.” You clenched your fists and concentrated on his frame on the monitor. “Keep going” you whispered to his image. He chuckled as if he had heard you, then went on. “She took me to her room and I think she tried to keep control.” He chuckled again and stood up from his bed, walking towards the security camera. “She took off her clothes and shoved me on her bed. I just sat there, staring at her naked body. I ordered her to come closer and I think that was the moment she realized that I am not to be controlled by a female.” He now looked right at the camera, right in your eyes. “She leaned forward to lightly brush her lips with mine. She wanted more but I stood up and pushed her back until she was pinned to the wall. I told her not to move, so she didn't. I remember her hot breath against my hand as I put it over her mouth and tweaked her nipple with my fingers.” Your breath came faster as he talked and you felt a soft pain between your legs. You always loved dominant men. Especially if they had the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen. What are you doing here? Listening to memory-porn of a prisoner. “I remember telling her to not move and not make a sound while stroking her soft curves.” You held your breath as he continued “and then I got on my knees and...” You turned up the sound to understand every word he whispered. Every inch of your body was strained like a wire rope. When he continued all you heard was a piercing shriek from the other cell: “Fuck you, Iron Man!”. You immediately turned down the volume for both cells and cursed the technician who put both microphones on the same switch. Out of shock you must have pushed another button on the console as the lights went off in all seven cells. “Fuck (Y/N), you fucking stupid… fuck.” You panicked and tried to turn it back on but all you could hear was a computer voice telling you, that the main switched failed and that you needed to turn the cell lights back on manually. By hand. In each cell. Holy Shit. Your eyes widened as you remembered one of the instructions back when you started. This happens sometimes. Every Switch for the light is behind the first steel door of the cell. Every cell had one big gate made of steel followed by a giant glass tank. Which meant if you went to turn on the lights in your favorite prisoners cell, all that separates you would be a very see-through glass wall. You closed your eyes for a second. You could just leave and let the night-guard do it. But then you had to explain how that happened. And you were terrible at lying.

You took a deep breath and took the card that would open the doors from your desk and a tiny flashlight out of your bag. “Okay, (Y/N). You got this. You are a professional.” You told yourself while walking towards the first door. You held the see through ID-card in front of a laser and it opened slowly. In front of you was a long grey hallway with three cells on each side. The first one to your right was the one of noisy brat. The biggest one on the other end of the hallway, was _his._ At first you wanted to put the light for noisy brat back on, but the moment you touched the card scanner, you heard him scream: “I swear to god I am going to rip this fucking dude apart and I am going to kill everyone in this fucking facility!” You immediately backtracked. “Okay, maybe not.”, You whispered and went to the cell of _Mr Sexy Voice_ instead _._ You turned on the flashlight and tried to breath normally. When you opened the door with your ID-card, the blaze of your flashlight got reflected by the glass wall so you couldn't really see a lot. You stepped in, the door behind you shut and your flashlight died. Now everything was pitch-black. “Well, what do we have here.” You closed your eyes. His voice send goosebumps all over your skin. It was even more sexy in reality. Next to this booming voice the tinny noise over the speakers in the security room was nothing. “I am sorry, I just have to turn the lights back on.” Wow, you didn't even sound too unprofessional or shaking while you slapped your flashlight on your palm to persuade it to work again. Which it didn’t. You heard a soft chuckle. “I could be of help to you, love. But unfortunately, this cage restrains my powers.” You thought about that for a moment. “Powers?” You asked carefully. Footsteps coming closer. How he managed not to walk against the glass in this darkness was a total miracle to you. “Don’t you know who I am, darling?” He asked whispering. Thank god there was a big ass glass wall between you and him. He send shivers down your spine. And this time, not the good ones. Before you could even think about an answer, something grabbed your arm and you found yourself pinned to cold metal. You heard the sound of your ID-card and the flashlight falling to the ground. It must have been the door you felt on your back.

You couldn't move as a warm body was pressed against your chest. You tried to scream but a hand covered your mouth. “I am...” a hot breath right next to your ear. “Loki of Asgard. They call me god of mischief.” Every inch of your body froze. You heard stories about Loki. He tried to conquer earth and killed 80 people in two days before the avengers could stop him. And the brother, the one he told you the stories about, was Thor, god of thunder. You started to hyperventilate through your nose. How could he get out of the glass cage? And more important: what was he going to do with you? And why the hell would they let only you guard over the most dangerous guy on earth?He lowered his head and you could feel his mouth on the most sensitive spot on your neck. You felt soft lips on your skin before he softly bit into it. You let out a high squeak and tried to shove him away. You didn't know what it was, the dark, the bite or his oh so sexy voice, but you felt arousal grow in your lower body. As if he had known what you thought, his hand moved from your mouth to your chest, softly touching your breast through the thin material of your blouse as he bit you again. After every bite, he slowly slid his wet tongue over the spot. Now both of his hands stroke over your body and your breath came even faster than before. This can’t be happening right now, you thought. But before you could stop yourself, your hands moved to his shoulders and gripped the linen of his shirt. As if he waited for your approval, he sped up and grabbed your waist, raising you like a feather. Out of pure reflex you put your legs around his waist. “Good girl.” he muttered against your neck with a smirk. Now his bites weren't as gentle as before. You knew you shouldn't do this. It could cost you your job. But god, it was so long ago. And this felt so good. You let out a moan and pulled him tighter to you until one of his hand grabbed your hair and pulled it back. His mouth left your neck and put them on your lips. The kiss was wild and rough and everything you needed. When his tongue explored your mouth you felt a hot wetness in your most sensitive area. He pushed his hips towards your body and you felt him harden against your belly. For a moment you got scared as you realized, how long his dick was. He was a lot taller than every man you had before him. You thought about backing down but rejected that idea out of hand when his hand slid between your legs, softly massaging you over your pants.

This time your moan was louder and he kissed you even harder. He pulled your hair back again, forcing you to leave those sinful lips. “Are you wet for me, love?” he whispered, while pressing his hand to your labia. You nodded but then remembered that it was pitch-black and muttered: “Yes”. Suddenly you felt how he opened you pants with one hand, sliding his other hand from your head to your neck. “I need prove.” was all he said, before he put his long fingers in your pants, immediately finding your core. Your grasp around his shoulders got tighter as you bit your lips and tried to hold in a groan. He put his lips to your ears and bit into your lobe as he put one long finger inside your hot entrance. “Oh, god!” you cried out as you felt your muscles contract around him. He snickered and started moving his hand on your center and whispered: “God of mischief, to be correct, darling”. He kissed you again, this time slower and more passionate than before while his hand performed wonders in your pants. Every rub, move and twitch of his fingers brought you closer to the edge. And then, all of a sudden, he breathed: “You will come for me, (Y/N)” and you fell. Every muscle in your body contracted and you must have moaned in ecstasy, as the light switched on and the door behind your back opened. You landed on your butt in the hallway still breathing heavy while your eyes tried to adapt to the sudden brightness.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing? Is everything alright?” You turned around to see the voice speaking to you. It was Hamilton, the guard for the night running towards you. Oh god, he had seen you with Loki. You turned back, still sitting on the ground and you saw him. In his glass cage. Resting on his bed, focusing you with his blue eyes. “But… how?” you muttered. His grin was the last thing you saw, before the door to his cell shut.


	2. Close your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are guarding Lokis cell in a SHIELD facility until one night the lights went out and you had a very hot, very unplanned make out session. You had no idea he could get out of his cage or that he knew your name. In this chapter he finally starts talking to you again, and he knows exactly what he wants you to do while thinking of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! English is not my first language and I do not spell check because I am a lazy bum !!  
>  Author: fyre-pyre  
> Pairing: Loki x Reader (Y/N)  
> Warnings: Language, Smut, masturbation, voyeurism, kinda maledom.  
> Word Count: 2k

You still couldn't believe what happened two weeks ago. Every time you thought about Loki touching you in the dark, pressing you to the cold door, your head started spinning. If Hamilton, the 60 year old night guard, wouldn't have burst into your heavy make-out session you would have had sex with an alien. The most sexy alien you have ever encountered, but still an alien. And how sexy this man was. Since the incident you thought about him every second you didn't pay attention. Every sexual fantasy in your head spun around this dark haired, tall piece of man. Alien. Whatever.

 

In the last fourteen days literally nothing happened. Loki didn't talk to you anymore. He didn't even glimpsed at the camera with his beautiful blue eyes. He just sat there and read the books he had in his cell. You groaned in frustration as you watched him on the monitors every evening. And every time you left, you caught yourself thinking about visiting him. This time with the lights on. There was one thing that you couldn't forget. Right before the door opened and your aroused ass smashed on the ground, he called you by name and you had no idea, how he could know it.

 

You prepared yourself for a very boring evening as you entered the facility. You were a little earlier today because traffic was calm compared to busy days in New York. So when you stepped out the elevator to the basement, you came across the food cart and the two delivery guys. They usually just dropped by, gave the prisoners their daily ration and left. As far as you knew, they weren't allowed to talk to the two convicts. Hamilton just chatted with a giant mountain of a man in a uniform called Digger about some sport event you didn't know. When you entered the security room, both looked up. “Hey (Y/N), how are you doing?”, your coworker asked, “You are early today”. You nodded and shook his hand. “I know, traffic didn't hate me today.” You turned towards Digger, you had seen him on various occasions before, and shook his hand too. “Hey, big boy. Where is your tiny helper?” you asked, mentioning his coworker.

 

As if by command, the door to the cells opened and Jeff, the other delivery guy, came in with two empty food boxes. “Hi, (Y/N).” he muttered while looking to the ground. You grinned a little while he tried his best to not look at you while walking out again. He once tried to flirt with you at the Christmas party, but wasn't really good at it. Even if he looked good with his blond hair, defined muscles and dark brown eyes, he didn't really do it for you. You never liked the football team captain. It was always the misunderstood bad boy in high school, that you had a crush on. You immediately thought about Loki. He was your type after all. To distract yourself from thinking of your secret desire you put your bag on the desk and looked at the monitors. Noisy brat, the second prisoner in this facility, just threw his food tablet against the door. This guy really had a screw loose somewhere.

 

The moment you looked at the monitor of Lokis cell, you instantly regretted doing so. He sat on the ground, cross-legged, with his food in front of him. And for the first time in two weeks, he looked at the camera. Your heart stopped and then it raced like a bunny on the run. He slowly took an apple slice from his plate and casually brought it to his mouth. His lips closed around it and you closed your eyes. How could someone eating an apple make you nervous? Or aroused? Or desperately wanting to explore his lips again? An arm on your shoulder yanked you out of your musings. “Hey, I know your shift starts in forty minutes but is it OK if I leave already? The game starts in twenty minutes and Digger has cable TV.” Hamilton wiggled with his eyebrows. You nodded and smiled gently. “Sure. I am already here, so go enjoy the … sport.” Well, that was lame. You got so nervous about being alone with Loki again, that you forgot what kind of sport Hamilton was talking about all day. He just laughed and turned around while putting his backpack over one shoulder. “I come by at midnight.” he said before leaving. You waved at the delivery guys and Hamilton as they left before sitting down in your chair. You looked at your clock. Ten hours till home time. Ten hours of watching over Loki. And he started looking at you again. He was finished with his food, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. Then he made a small gesture with one hand, using his index finger and thumb in a small distance to imitate a twisting motion. You should turn on the microphone. And so you did.

 

“You are early today, love.” his voice was as powerful as ever. He had put his elbows on his knees, hands crossed under his chin while still looking directly into your eyes. “I am deeply ashamed to admit I have missed you, (Y/N).” You leaned forward and tried to see his face. A devilish grin was all you could see. And it made your knees weak. Where did he got your name from? You thought about turning down the volume again, but then you saw another button on your console. One you had not used until now. It said “speaker”. You pressed it and cleared your throat before asking the most important questions: “How could you escape the cage? And where do you know my name from?”

 

He arched his eyebrows in surprised and his smile got wider. “Darling, I am bewildered by your enthusiasm” he snickered, “but more important is the question why I still feel your soft folds on my fingers.” With breathless attention you watched how he put the two fingers that had made you orgasm, to his mouth, kissing them softly. You grabbed the armrests of you chair as he continued. “If that geriatric wouldn't have interrupted us, I would have done things to your femininity… “ He stopped, closed his eyes and let out a moan. Just like he did, when he told you stories about his sex affairs. You pushed the speaker button with a shaking hand and began whispering with a hoarse voice. “Please, stop”, you said while every inch of your body screamed for him to go on. You could already feel how wetness spread between your legs.

 

“I cannot, love.” he answered with a mischievous tone. “When I close my eyes, the beautiful scent of your arousal returns to my mind.” he leaned back, his torso resting against the glass. One hand gliding along his chest. A loud moan slipped out of your lips before you could hide it with your palm. You could feel every inch of your sensitive areas react to his deep voice while your eyes followed his hand that ran over his linen shirt. You wanted to replace it with your own, exploring every spot on his firm and athletic frame. “What are you doing with me?”, you asked under a breath. His hands wandered deeper now, stroking his body shamelessly. You felt sweat on your palms and the urge to touch your own body. “I want to do very bad things to you, (Y/N).” he moaned while he began to massage his shaft through his pants. “I want to reveal how deep desire can burn in your chest.” Before you realized, one of your hands touched your breast, slowly stroking it. Your nipples already hardened. And so did the bulge in his hand as he started rubbing it faster. His other hand reached for his hair and he grasped a streak while tilting his head back. “Your sweet taste on my tongue is all I can think of. All I crave lies between your legs.” You started tweaking your nipples like he did in the dark two weeks ago. You moaned as your other hand started to wander around your body. His voice send goosebumps all over your skin and your core called for attention. You knew what his tongue was capable of. His kiss alone could have made you do anything just to make him kiss you again. The thought of this experienced tongue on your sensitive folds send shivers down your spine. You wanted this dangerous man so bad it hurt.

 

“If I could see you now… what would I catch you doing, (Y/N)?”, he asked with a smirk on his face. “I sense your lust through the steel that separates us. I feel how much you want to be touched by me.” You frightened as he spoke. Caught in the act you stopped touching yourself, sitting up straight again, shifting around in your chair. How could you let yourself go like this? The dripping wetness in your pants gave you the answer. You closed your eyes, trying to calm down – cool down but his next words broke your resistance. “Touch yourself, (Y/N). Do it while you watch me. And look closely. You shall see my hunger for you.” His hand slid under his pants, gripping his giant penis hard. You couldn't help yourself but obey his orders. You put one hand in your panties and let out a load moan as you touched your hot core. And while you started stroking every fold you wanted – needed to be touched, you studied every move of his body. Every twitch, quirk and movement he made. The tidal of arousal forced you to skim over the waves of lust flushing over your body. You let one finger slide into your entrance, like he did two weeks ago. It was not the same, as his fingers were longer and deeper inside you and you would have done anything to feel him again. He picked up speed and moved faster while groaning your name. You followed his speed, matching his pumping motion. “I want you to close your eyes, love” he said under a breath, “and think of the night, the lights went out. Imagine how I could have devoured your juices after I fucked you with my fingers.” You did as you were told, closed your eyes and imagined his fingers inside of you. His mouth at your most sensitive spot. Your brain remembered every second of the sinful moment in the dark, that you fell over the edge. You bit your lip to hold in a loud cry of euphoria as your orgasm rushed through your spine. When you opened your eyes again, you needed a moment to realize what you had done. You looked up and looked for Loki on the monitor. His cell was empty. Your heart began to race as you looked at every monitor looking for him while your muscles still trembled from your climax. Then you saw his face. In one of the shut down monitors you saw him, standing in a door frame heavy breathing. It was a reflection of him standing behind you. “Hello, love” he said before walking towards you.


	3. Mind games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had no idea how Loki could escape his cage. But he made his way to your security office right after you touched yourself because he told you so. This time he will deliver on his threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: fyre-pyre
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader (Y/N)
> 
> Warnings: Language, Smut, masturbation, blindfold, maledom, reader being Loki’d, oralsex f!receiving,
> 
> Word Count: 1,9k

You could not believe what you saw. You turned the chair around, looking at the door of the security room. The bright screens behind you lit your head as you began to panic as you remembered what you just did. You touched yourself in the most passionate ways while he was telling you to do so. Talking dirty like he was made out of pure sin made you stroke you and feel your deep desire for him. And it made you explode, to his credit. He walked two steps closer to you and shut the door. “Hi.” you breathed, while your face turned bright red. Every inch of your body was made out of sheer tension. You stood up and wanted to take a step in his direction, until he raised his hand to stop you. A smirk appeared on his face. “You are going to take your clothes off now, love.”, his voice was hoarse but haunting, “and you will do it slow.” He had crossed his arms and watched every move you made with eagle-eyes. “But..”, you tried to resist, but before you could finish your concerns, he silenced you with a raised eyebrow and a reminder, what you did two weeks ago. “We moved on from that, (Y/N). I touched your molten core and made your body shiver in ecstasy. We both know you want me as bad as I need you. And I am not going to wait any longer.”, he whispered. You closed your eyes, covering your face with your hands out of frustration and sighed. How could you deny how much you wanted him, if your body ached and trembled by the thought of his touch? You liked the idea of obeying to his orders. Being completely at the mercy of this dangerous man was all you wanted right now. You thought about your Job, about your boss … and your salary. Fuck it. You didn't say a word as your hands reached to the first button of your blouse. You could hear how he drew a deep breath as if he was surprised that you gave in so fast. You pushed the small nub through the buttonhole and continued moving deeper, slowly, just as he wanted you to. His surprise got replaced by a smirk again, as he licked his lips. Meanwhile, your shirt was completely open, showing a streak of skin between your breasts. “Take it off.”, you followed his order instantly, letting your blouse fall to the ground. You nipples hardened as they got touched by the cold air. Maybe you should be embarrassed or ashamed but all you could feel was burning anticipation. You wanted him to touch you again, to put his fingers inside you. And if you needed to strip for him, to make him fuck your brains out, your were totally fine with that. Both of your hands reached for your pants, opened it and they fell to the ground. The cold air on your wet underwear send a tingling sensation through your slit. You looked him deep in the eyes, hesitating to take off that last moist piece of fabric that covered your femininity. He moaned deeply while opening his mouth and said: “You are magnificent, love. Can you feel the juices of your lust dripping down your legs? Your body is inviting me, craving to be touched by me.” Your last resistance broke and you stepped out of your pants, kicking them away before asking: “What do you want me to do?”

 

He took another step in your direction and your eyes begged for his touch. Invisible threads pulling you towards him, but you didn't move. You waited for his command because you knew, he was not to be controlled. He held the reins. His eyes wandered around the room and stayed on the thin scarf next to your coat. “You are going to take this”, he pointed at the fabric, “and blindfold yourself.” You didn't hesitate as you did, what you were told. It took you a moment to find out how to wrap the scarf around your head and you left a small opening to glimpse through, hoping he wouldn't notice. You instantly felt a sharp pain in your left butt cheek and drew a short breath, holding in a squeak. He was still standing two steps away from you, so you didn't knew how he did it, but you knew he just hit you for your try to trick him. You pulled the blindfold tighter, this time you couldn't see a thing. You heard footsteps as he came closer and got nervous. What was he going to do with you now that you fully surrendered? You hoped it would involve his fingers again. But he had other plans. You heard Loki walking around you, like a hyena stalking his prey. Goosebumps covered your whole body when he stood behind you, still not touching you. But instead you got his wonderful, deep voice right next to your ear. “Place your hands on your breasts”, a demand you obeyed. “take your nipples between your fingers and stroke them like I did two weeks ago.” You let out a load moan as you thought of that wonderful sexual encounter. Your whole body shivered as you tried to mimicked his movements with your own fingers. It was a weak copy but still wonderful on your aroused skin.

“Your skin is so soft, (Y/N). I want to touch it again”, he whispered and you shouted out: “Do it!”. Again you felt a sharp pain, this time on your right butt cheek. His growl in your ear send another wave of wetness to your core. “You will be quiet! I told you before, I am not to be controlled.” You pressed you lips together, still teasing your nipples. You felt his hands covering yours and guided them on the landscape of you body. You touched yourself with your own hands under his lead. It took way to long for your taste, till your fingers found the soaking center of your body. You moaned and cried out his name, while you let your head sink back on his shoulder. You wanted to see him so bad, but the scarf around your head didn't loose. With one fluent motion, two fingers entered you. One was your own, guided by his. Your soft muscles clenched around them and you could feel your inner walls pressing against your skin. He started moving his fingers in and out, your hand still in a tight grasp, making both of you penetrate you. This time your moan was louder and shameless as you started pressing your backside to his body. You felt his hard shaft pressing against your lower back and tried to reach for it. But he was still covering one hand on your breast, so you couldn't move it. You didn't see a thing and he decided, what your hands could do. It was frustrating, maddening and absolutely terrific. Waves of lust fired through your whole body coming together in your center and you knew, if he kept going like this, your orgasm would come in seconds. As if he had read your mind, he pulled his and your hand out of your demanding canal and grabbed you shoulders with both hands, turning you around. You got a bit dizzy and tried to hold on to him, only to realized he had knelt down.

 

You buried your hands in his soft hair, eager waiting for his next step. You knew what he was gonna do but nothing could have prepared you for the moment his tongue slid in you. Every nerve in your body started to ring and you must have pulled his hair out of pure despair. You moaned and gasped as his hands stroke your back and ass, sometimes grabbing your skin firmly. His tongue played in your folds, drawing circles on your clitoris. Between licks he pushed his tongue deeper inside you, fucking you with this sinful mouth of his and for a moment you saw stars, as he started sucking on your most sensitive spot. He started placing small bites on your wetness and your heart skipped a beat out of surprise. Before you could think about it, his teeth touched your clitoris and he moaned, sending deep vibration through your body. You cried out his name, pulling his hair, while your orgasm rushed through ever cell of your shaking skin. Your knees began to tremble but he didn't stop his sweet torture. His mouth kept exploring your folds, riding the waves of your climax until you couldn't stand straight any longer. Your legs stopped working and you thought you fell to the ground, but Loki caught you. He was pressing you against himself, embracing you while you tried to regain control over your senses. His soft chuckle and kisses an your face made you float on cloud nine and you tried to pull on your blindfold. You wanted to see him, kiss him and use every sense to soak up this erotic experience. But before you could even reach it, his hand pulled yours back and he breathed in your ear: “Not now, love. Be patient.”

 

When you could trust your legs again, he took you in his arms, carrying you out of the room. You didn't know where he was going and you didn't care. You heard some doors close and open but as long as this sweet torture would go on, he could bring you to the gutter. Suddenly he dropped you on your feet, leaving you without his touch. It took some moments, before you heard him in some distance: “Pull off the scarf, love.” Instantly you grabbed the fabric and pulled it down but had to close your eyes because of the sudden brightness. When you finally could see a thing your blood froze. You stood inside Lokis glass cage, naked. You walked towards the door to find it locked. You started to panicked turned around and saw Loki standing next to the big steel door outside of the cage. In his hand, he held your ID-card. “I have to say, Love. That was extraordinary.”, he snickered. He put the ID-card that would bring him out of this facility to the scanner and the door behind him opened. And finally it hit you. He used you to escape. But still.. “How could you leave the cage?”, you asked while slamming the glass. You just couldn't believe he tricked you like that. The smirk on his face send shivers down your spine. “I couldn’t, darling”, he answered, “but I am not some weak mortal. My powers lie beyond your imagination.” You opened your mouth. Maybe it was because of the sudden loss of arousal or because you were naked and it was freezing inside this glass cage, but you needed a moment to process what he just said. “Oh my god.” you muttered when it dawned on you. He manipulated you from inside the cage. “Mind games?”, you asked while trying to cover your body with your hands. He put the ID-card in his pocket, and smiled. “I prefer to call it Illusion. All I needed was a little help from your libido…. And darkness.” He walked towards the switch on his right, looked you deep in the eyes and said: “Because darkness is bliss.”. Everything went pitch-black. Again.

His laughter was the last thing you heard as he left.


End file.
